Stressful Evolutionary Element Disorder
Stressful Evolutionary Element Disorder, also known as S.E.E.D., is a development disorder in which under stress, a person will focus better and have quicker reaction times. These signs are either found naturally within aliens of the Kepler Kingdom, or artificially by use of the S.E.L.S. system or injections of Saturite. During use of S.E.E.D., a person may overdose on its effects and suffer minor effects like migraine to brain death. History S.E.E.D. was first studied by neurologist Jiang Xun after studying the brain development of the aliens in the Kepler Kingdom. He found that aliens release a chemical he entitled "Keplimine" that caused reactions in the brain related to cognitive focus and reaction speed. During the development of Coordinators, Jiang proposed his findings to the government with the idea of replicating this effect in humans. The findings received global attention in the news for being the first major finding in the alien race in Kepler Kingdom. The Heliopolis Research Facility was then launched for studies of finding a way to implement the functions of Keplimine into a normal human being. Resource teams were launched on various planets in hopes of finding a proper resource. Artificial minerals found mostly in space colonies near Saturn were found to arise a reaction out of test subjects, with the reaction varying from sexual arousal to a faster heart beat. This created controversy as some said that space-colonies near Saturn should be re-structured to not contain this mineral, due to the fear that the mineral would negatively impact those living if a person were to come into contact with said mineral. This lead the the Saturn Colony Reform of 2058, as colonies were refitted with a different fuel system that did not contain or form this mineral. The chemicals containing this mineral were modified and tested to function like Kelpmine. Many of the test subjects in the experiments did not properly work, for the chemicals were found to either limit brain functions, be poisonous to the body, or to cause a different reaction intended. Jiang Xun theorized that the chemicals should be modified to instead cause chemical reactions when other chemicals are released related to things akin to focus and anger to exemplify these effects for better focus in battle. Further attempts of recreating artificial S.E.E.D. in humans used a similar structure and idea. The Heliopolis Research Facility was created to house these experiments, although later had rooms fitted for mobile suit development. Subjects Kira Yamato, Sabina Evdokiya, and Eden Darby were fitted with a prototype S.E.L.S. system (Stressful Evolutionary Link), played virtual combat simulators, and then were asked questions about their emotional state after periods of time. The dosage of the now named Saturite between each subject was different and usually changed after 2 tests of the same dose. Subject Eden Darby overdosed on the effects and entered a coma for 15 days, while Sabina received stomach issues. Doses were lated refitted and all subjects remained fine besides minor issues like nose congestion or migraine. The S.E.L.S. system reached its final phase and was then rolled out into limited-production suits in the Project Gravity franchise, such as the Striker FMS-02 and the Aegis XMS-03. They are frequently monitored by A.I. systems and receive check-ups after battle. S.E.E.D. has created much controversy, due to its highly experimental nature. Many protests and organizations, such as Men Against SEED, Blue Cosmos, or One In The Same have been created to rally against and change the usage of S.E.E.D., through outlawing it or genocide of its users. Terrorism has had motives linked to hatred of S.E.E.D. too, such as the March 16th Massacre, or the failed bombings of September 2nd. Speaker Jack Revin, brother of Nicholas Revin, is a open-speaker against the practice of S.E.E.D. and S.E.L.S. systems. He describes it as "...messing with what nature intended..." and does not support the killing and abduction of aliens for purposes of creating systems akin to the natural production found in aliens of the Kepler planet. He also thinks that it is harvesting people with mental disorders for battle. There are also movements for S.E.E.D., such as Genetic Power and The Future Matters. They encourage the use of S.E.E.D. in military for its neurological effects, and encourage civilian made systems for public use. Violent protests have occurred from certain off-shoots of the movement in response to attacks from anti-S.E.E.D. terrorists. The most notable is the 2061 "Save America" rally, in which protesters fought against Blue Cosmos. Effects and usage TBA Category:Post-Contact